


Heaven in Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Moodboard Inspired, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It hits Hank on a lazy Sunday morning.





	Heaven in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/174940056641/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor-it-hits)

It hits Hank on a lazy Sunday morning.

There is a game on and Sumo’s taking up half the couch. Breakfast is sitting heady and good in him, one hand patting his dog when he turns to say something to Connor. And that’s when his old heart skips two beats at the way the android is puttering around the kitchen putting away their breakfast things.

On the kitchen counter are sunflowers they bought together from the market, placed in the empty bottles of Jack; the only ones left in the house since he started getting help. Connor is wearing one of his old band tees and tracksuits that hang off his hips. There is a patina of molten gold that colours the room. 

Hank feels his breath catch when Connor’s eyes turn to meet his. “Hank?” Connor says, a soft quirk to the corner of his lips, “Is there something you need?”

Hank gets up, dislodging Sumo’s head from his lap. Taking the two steps to the kitchen, he swallows down the swell of emotion rising in him. There should be words to mark this. It feels momentous, but even as cheers erupt from the screen, Hank merely slides one hand to Connor’s hip and the other to his cheek.

“Let’s go back to bed.” He says.

“But I-“

“They’ll keep.” Hank smiles, tugging Connor into a hug. “I just want to hold you.”

They stand like that for a minute before Connor murmurs, “Okay.” And Hank allows himself to be led with a kiss.


End file.
